


Finding the Right Angel

by JulieWindsong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieWindsong/pseuds/JulieWindsong
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Dean's Dream Girl

Dean sat at a table in the bar, drinking a Bud long neck and eating a fully loaded cheeseburger. Sammy was at the bar, talking to a cute little waitress, something slightly out of character for him. I should be talking to her, Dean thought as he took another bite of the burger. But I think this cheeseburger wants me more. He smiled to himself as he chewed the bite. 

The case they were working on at the moment had him slightly stumped. He and Sam had come to this bar, because like The Roadhouse, it served a lot of hunters. Maybe they had seen something like what they were dealing with now. So far, it had been a dead end. The few hunters that were here had not heard of anything this crazy, and the others...well they weren’t here anyway.

Dean looked up as Sam sat down at the table, grinning like a schoolboy. “Let me guess, she gave you her number and you’re going out for ice cream sodas later”, Dean said, grinning out of the side of his mouth, more sarcasm than not in his voice. 

“No Dean. Well...I did get her number but...”, Sam started.

“But what? You’re too scared to get laid, Sammy boy?”, Dean chuckled.

Sam sighed. “Dean, she’s heard of something like what we’re dealing with.”

This, obviously caught Dean’s attention. “What? The waitress? Seriously? How would she-” 

Sam cut him off. “How many people just like her have we helped in the past, Dean. And she works in a hunter’s bar. Come on, don’t discriminate.” 

“I’m not discriminating Sammy. I’m just wondering why all the monsters make themselves known to hot chicks. I mean, did you look at her?” 

“Yea Dean, I looked at her. Now do you wanna know what she had to say, or would you rather sit here and stare all night?” 

“Either way is fine with me.”, Dean said, grinning and taking the last bite of his burger. 

Sam sighed again and said, “Aigamuxa.”

“Aggawhatia?”, Dean said looking confused. 

“Aigamuxa. It’s an African beast. It’s eyes are in it’s feet.” 

“That would explain the weird looking foot prints. Go on, Sammy."

“Well, she says her brother dated one a few years back. So, she knows quite a bit about them....”, Sam continued to talk, but Dean’s attention was pulled elsewhere. 

The bar had a stage and one of the most beautiful women Dean had ever laid eyes on(and it’s obvious he’s laid his eyes...and other things...on lots of women), graced this stage. But it wasn’t so much her looks that appealed to him. It was her voice. And the song. This beautiful woman was singing Led Zeppelin’s Ramble On, one of Dean’s favorite songs. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. 

“Dean? Hey, Dean are you listening?”, Sam asked, somewhat impatiently. 

“Yeah Sammy...Aigamuzica...I got it.”, Dean said, still not taking his eyes off the woman on stage. 

Sam let his eyes wander to where Dean’s were fixated. The woman Dean was looking at was beautiful, but it wasn’t like Dean to blow off work, even over a pretty face. “It’s the song, huh?”, Sam said, looking at Dean. 

Dean nodded, but didn’t say anything, or avert his gaze. He wasn’t even sure he why he was memorized by the woman, he had been with prettier, but there was something about this one. Sammy was partially right, it was the song. But more so, it was the way she sang it. Dean loved this song because he could identify with the lyrics. He was always rambling on, everywhere he went. Not always looking for love, although sometimes it did find him. But still just rambling on. And she seemed like she had been there too. Dean wondered what she was looking for. When the song ended, she thanked the crowd, who just like Dean went absolutely wild. She smiled and said she was taking a short break. Dean swallowed the last of his beer. “I think I need a refill.”, he said, standing up to walk to the bar, the same place the woman had walked to when she exited the stage.

“I’m sure the waitress will be by in a minute.”, Sam said.

“Yeah, and you can put that Winchester charm to work on her. I’m gonna just grab my own.”, Dean said, and walked over to the bar. He told the bartender he wanted another Bud, and turned to the woman who had been on stage and smiled, “Hi.”, he said to her, “My name’s Dean. Dean Winchester. Was a nice song you were singing up there.” 

The woman looked at Dean from the side of her eyes. Yeah, he was handsome, but he had “Hunter” written all over him. She should be polite and take the compliment, but...well, polite wasn’t in her vocabulary. “Yeah? Thanks. I’m Jenni.”, she said, not looking at him. 

Not one to be blown off so easy, Dean pressed a little more. “So...that song mean anything to you, or is it just something to sing?”, he took a long drink and looked around the bar while waiting for her to respond. 

Jenni sighed, almost inaudibly. Did the song mean anything to her? She wished she could answer that. Wished she could remember anything other than her name. All she could remember of her life was that about six months ago she woke up, outside in a park. A park she didn’t remember ever being at, in a city she had never heard of. But she wasn’t about to tell a Hunter that. “Yeah, it means something.”, she nodded, realizing that at least for the past three weeks she had been just rambling on.

Dean smiled. “So you singing more tonight, or do you have time to hang out for a little bit?”, he said, knowing that the Winchester charm was working. 

Jenni just rolled her eyes. “I’ve got another set in five minutes. And, no offense, I never hang out with hunters.”

Dean was taken aback. First of all, what did she know about hunting? And who told her he was a hunter? “Who said I hunt, uh, anything?”, he asked her. 

Jenni laughed. Damn, she thought as she quickly stopped. I shouldn’t have laughed, now he still thinks he has a chance.... “No one said anything about you being a hunter. It’s just....obvious, Dean.”, she said with a small smile. Ok, maybe he has a small chance, she thought. 

“It’s obvious I’m a hunter? What do you think I hunt?”, Dean asked, almost slyly. Jenni looked Dean straight in the eyes. 

She knew he was challenging her in some manly way, expecting her to be wrong. Expecting her to say deer, or elk or any number of other things. Jenni wasn’t stupid. She knew where she worked. She also knew a few supernaturals herself. And the reason she didn’t date hunters is because she firmly believed they were wrong. Most of those people lived normal lives. Okay, maybe the ones who hurt people on purpose, just to feed or to be mean may need to be taken out, but she thought some talking should take place beforehand, to find out true intentions. These supernaturals had lived in close range with the society we have today, don’t they deserve a chance? She dropped her voice to just above a whisper as she said, “Things that go bump in the night."

Dean chuckled. She was cute. And sarcastic. Gotta love that in any woman. “Ok, let’s just say you’re right. Why don’t you hang out with those kind of hunters?”, he asked. 

“Mostly because they take you out for a night on the town, if you get past their motel room, and then their gone before you wake up in the morning. I don’t play one night stands. They’re bullshit.”, she cocked her head to the side as she looked at Dean. “You look like you know your fair share about what I’m talking about.” 

Dean just looked at her. Where the hell had this woman been his whole life? Not sitting in this bar waiting for him to find her, that’s for sure. She was tough. She could be a good hunter herself, and yet here she was sitting in some bar, singing for tips and a small hourly wage. He wondered to himself what Sammy would think if he invited her to hunt with them. “What if it wasn’t like that? Would you go out for a drink or two with a hunter if you thought he wasn’t just going to leave you in the motel room all alone?” 

Jenni eyed him. What was he getting at? “Perhaps.”, she shrugged. “Then again, perhaps not. I guess in that highly unlikely case it would depend on the hunter.” 

Dean grinned, and put his hand out for her to shake. “Well then, hi. My name is Dean Winchester.”

Jenni smiled and shook his hand. “Jenni. My name’s Jenni St. Claire.” Dean looked in her eyes. “Beautiful name for such a beautiful woman. Very nice to meet you Miss St. Claire.” “Well Dean, I hate to cut this short, but I have another set to do.” She got up from the bar and started to walk back to the stage, but turned back once more just to look at him. “And, if you’re still here, maybe we can, I don’t know. Hang out for a little bit."


	2. Castiel's Surprise

Dean watched Jenni as she walked back onto the stage. The presence she took with her up there was unlike anything he had ever seen including when he had seen some so-called professionals live. Jenni graced the stage and seemed like an angel in the spotlight. 

She started off this set with “I Need a Hero”, and Dean thought to himself maybe he was all the hero she would ever need. But only if he played his cards right. Dean decided to go back to the table and sit with Sammy. Might as well talk to him about the girl now, rather than find himself in a sticky situation where he was inviting her along, and then springing it on Sammy at the last minute. Well, if he could get her to agree to go anyway. Dean figured this was a long shot.

As he approached the table, Dean noticed Castiel sitting straight up and down in the chair, also watching Jenni intently. He sat down. “Hey Cas. What’s up?” Castiel looked at Dean and shook his head. 

“Nothing. I found out no information on the case you sent me out on. None. Are you sure Peru even has vampires?"

Dean wasn’t sure, but he had sent Cas out there not to actually find any, but to get him off his case for a little while. “I’m sure they have them somewhere, Cas.” 

Dean’s eyes went back to the stage and he smiled as he watched Jenni move around up there. She was now singing “Hit Me With Your Best Shot”, and grinning in Dean’s direction. He smiled back at her and thought how he was planning on giving it his best shot when she got down off that stage.

Castiel’s voice broke that thought almost instantly. “Not that girl, Dean. Please don’t go after her.”

Dean looked at Cas, a confused look on his face. “And why not? Since when do you tell me who I can date and who I can’t? Is that a “Divine Order”?

“No.”, Cas said shaking his head. “It’s a personal request.” 

“What do you know her or something?”, Dean asked, seriously. “I guess you could say that.”, Cas said, sighing. 

“And how do you know her, Castiel?”

Cas looked back at the stage, then to Dean. “I was her guardian angel. And then I messed up.”

Dean’s look showed he was even more confused than when he first asked if Cas knew Jenni. “How do you mess up being a guardian angel, Cas? Is that even possible?”, he asked, taking a drink of his beer and looking at Castiel.

“Well....I took it to far. I-I slept with her. And-”, Castiel began. Just then Jenni walked off the stage and joined them at the table. Castiel stopped talking. Dean just stared at Cas. 

“Hey guys!”, Jenni smiled. “I’m Jenni”, she said looking at Cas and Sam. “Dean’s new friend.” Dean stared. If Cas had slept with her, why was she introducing herself to him? 

“So, you don’t know him?”, Dean asked Jenni, looking at Castiel. 

A confused look crossed Jenni’s face. “Um, no I’ve never seen him before. I don’t think, anyway. Why does he know me?” 

Before Dean could say anything Castiel spoke up. “No. Of course I don’t know you. I’m Castiel.” Jenni smiled. “It’s very nice to meet you, Castiel.” 

“And I’m Sam.”, Sam said. 

“I have to go, but it was very nice meeting you, Jenni.”, Castiel smiled and stood up.

Dean was very confused, and decided to make a point of talking to Cas about it. Soon.

Jenni sat down next to Dean in the chair that Castiel had occupied. “Nice to meet you Sam. Are you a friend of Dean’s?”

“He’s actually my little brother.”, Dean said, chuckling. “Ah. Well good looks must run in the Winchester family.”, Jenni said, as Dean grinned, and Sam blushed, slightly.

Just then the waitress came by and placed a Bud long neck in front of Jenni, Dean and Sam. Jenni smiled. “This rounds on me.”

“Trying to get me drunk? So you can take advantage of me?”, Dean asked, grinning. 

Jenni rolled her eyes. “Right. As if I’d have to get you drunk to take advantage of you.” 

Sam grinned and drank his beer. “You’re right. You can take advantage of me either way.” 

Jenni laughed and took a long drink. “So tell me, Sam. Are you a hunter too?” Sam choked slightly on his beer.

“Dean told you he’s a hunter?”, he asked, eyeing Dean. 

Jenni shook her head. “No. I can just tell. You think I don’t know where I work?”, she asked, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Sam and Dean both chuckled. “I see why you like her Dean. She’s the female you.”, Sam laughed. 

“Yeah.”, Dean said, smiling. 

“So, are ya?”, Jenni asked. 

Sam nodded. “Yeah. I’m kinda the reluctant hunter, but yeah.”

Dean looked at both of them. “I was kinda thinking about asking Jenni if she wanted to hunt with us.”, he said, looking at Sam.

It was Jenni’s turn to choke on her beer. “What in the world makes you think I want to hunt with you, or anyone else?” Dean was taken aback again. “Um, Well I-” “So when I told you I don’t even hang out with hunters, what? Did you take that as, “Please please fuck me and then take me hunting?” 

Sam laughed harder than he had before. Dean threw up his hands. “No-I just-wow. No that’s not how I took that. I just-I just wanna get to know you. But I guess that’s out.” , he said looking down. 

Jenni felt bad. “Hey..I’m sorry. I just, I kinda have a low opinion of hunters.”

“Why?”, Sam asked. “I just don’t think you do it right.” 

“And what would you do different?”. Dean asked.

“Well, I’d find out their intentions. You guys shoot first, and ask questions later.” 

"And what you’d rather serve them tea?”, Dean asked, sarcastically. 

“Depends.” “On what?”, Dean asked. 

“Their answers to my questions.” 

Sam smiled. He liked her. He could tell she and Dean would make a good couple. If they made it that far.

Jenni looked up at Dean. She liked him. She couldn’t pinpoint why, but she did. And she was ready to go home. Preferably with him. So, she took a shot. “Hey Dean...you uh, wanna get outta here? Have a drink at my house? We can discuss philosophy more.”, she shrugged. “Ya know, or whatever.” She stood to leave, and Dean was close behind her.  
He tossed the keys to the Impala to Sam. “Don’t scratch her.”, he grinned, “And don’t wait up.”


	3. Dean's Questions

Jenni and Dean arrived at her place in just a few minutes. She was staying in a motel not far from the bar. She truly is rambling on, Dean thought to himself. 

“Sorry. It’s nothing fancy. Just a room.”, Jenni said going to the shelf where she was keeping her liquor. She poured them both a drink and walked back across the room and sat on the little couch next to Dean. 

“It’s ok. Sammy and I stay in a lot of motel rooms ourselves.”

Jenni chuckled. Typical hunter, she thought to herself. Why did I bring him here? Then Dean smiled at her. Oh yeah, she thought again. That’s why.

“So where ya from?”, Dean asked her. Jenni didn’t know what to say. 

She looked at him. “Ok, don’t think I’m crazy, but...but I don’t know. I think I have amnesia, but I haven’t told anyone. Six months ago, I woke up outside in this park in Lawrence, Kansas.”

Dean was startled. Had Cas done something to her and put her in a place like Lawrence? “Lawrence? Hmm. That’s where I was born.”

Jenni rolled her eyes. “So you think I just did everything in my power to try to find you?”

Dean chuckled. “No. I don’t think that at all. It’s just weird, I guess.” 

Jenni looked at him. “Yeah, I guess it is weird. I’m sorry. I have a lot of trust issues because...well because I just don’t know much of anything at the moment. Maybe soon I’ll figure something out."

Dean smiled. “Maybe I can help. I was serious when I said you could come with me and Sam. We’d love to have you along. And if you don’t want to hunt, you don’t have to. We’ll keep you safe.”

“I don’t need anyone to keep me safe.”, Jenni looked at him again, “But some company would be nice.”, she leaned over and kissed him, soft but deeply. Dean returned the kiss and deepened it even more. 

He liked her, and it was nice to see that she seemed to like him, too. His hand ran down her leg, and she didn’t even try to stop him. What am I doing?, she thought to herself, but moved closer to him. He ran his fingers through her hair and she still moved closer. Pretty soon they were tugging at each other’s clothes until they were off. He positioned himself on top of her and kissed her neck as he slid deep inside her. She moaned and arched her back. He began moving inside her and her hips matched each of his movements. When it was all over, they collapsed beside each other in a heap on the couch.

She smiled and kissed him again. “I think I’d really like to come with you.” 

Dean chuckled. “I think you just did.” 

They laughed. She got up off the couch and moved over to the bed. “If you’d like to stay, I think the bed will be more comfortable for both of us.” He got off the couch and moved to the bed beside her. He wrapped his arm around her body, and they slept.

The next morning when he woke, Jenni was already packing up the few things she had. He smiled at her as he got up and put his clothes on. “Nice to see you’re still planning on coming with us.” She smiled back at him. 

“Nice to know you still want me to.”, she bit her lip and looked toward the door.

“What is it?”, he asked her.

“Something I didn’t tell you about last night. I actually do have a traveling companion. I just hope she can come too.”

“Why wouldn’t she be able to. What’s her name?”, Dean asked her.

“Her name is Trixie.” 

“Trixie? Like...like a dog?” 

Jenni nodded. “The motel owner keeps her while I’m at work. Sometimes I don’t pick her up until the morning. Can-can she come?"

Dean nodded. He knew Sam was going to go nuts that he agreed to a dog. He knew there were only two rules, Don’t take a joint from a guy named Don, and no dogs in the car, but...could he really tell her no? No, he couldn’t tell her no. “You go ahead and go get your dog. We’ll go get my car and Sammy when you’re done, ok?” 

Jenni smiled. “Ok.” She left the room and Dean grabbed his cell and dialed pressed send on Sam’s number. “Hey Sammy. We’re gonna have some company on the trip, ok?” There was a pause on the other end of the line.

“Wait..what? The girl from the bar last night?” Dean smiled. 

“Uh, yeah. Her name is Jenni. And she’s coming with us.” He lowered his voice before saying, “her and her dog...” 

“Her what?”, Sam asked. “I could have sworn you just said you were going to let a dog into your baby.” 

“I-I did. And there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that. I assume you got the thing we were hunting, right?” 

“Of course. Cas and I went out last night and took care of it.”

“Well, that’s good. We’ll be there soon. Hey, speaking of Cas, is he there?”

“Yeah, why?” 

“Tell him I need to talk to him.” Dean heard Sam say something to Cas, and like a flash, Cas was standing in front of him.

“Uh, hi Cas. I gotta go Sammy.” 

Yes, Dean?”. Cas said, looking at Dean. 

“Tell me about you and Jenni."


	4. Castiel's Answers

Castiel looked at Dean but his eyes conveyed he was a million miles away. In fact he was thirty-five years in the past. Naomi came to him in Heaven. “Castiel. She is here."

The first words he ever heard about Jenni. He had known for some time she would be his charge. He was to make sure she walked a certain path. She had somewhere she needed to be. And it was his job to take her hand and lead her there without her so much as ever knowing he existed.

When she was little he used to think it was cute how she would pray to angels instead of God, because God was busy. That’s what she would tell her mother. “He’s busy mama. So he gave me my own angel. I don’t know his name, but I know he’s here. He will tell God what I need.” Her mother would laugh, but Castiel knew she felt his presence. She was gifted like that. She never called him by name, but she knew he was there. It made Castiel feel like his job meant something.

And then it happened. She left a party when she was twenty-five, almost ten years to the day that Dean met her in that bar. She was angry when she left. The guy she had been seeing was caught making out with some girl he had just met. Jenni broke his nose, and left in a flood of tears. Castiel did his best to deter her from walking down the dark alley, but even against her own gut feeling, Jenni walked down it. It was dark and cold, and she didn’t even see the two guys hiding in the shadows. She just knew that her apartment was around the corner, once she reached the end of the alley. She didn’t make it that far. 

The men jumped out and grabbed her from behind. The things they did to her were unspeakable. But then they tried to silence her by jamming a knife into her heart. 

They ran off and Castiel did exactly what he wasn’t supposed to do. He made himself known. He thought maybe she would just think it was a hallucination and forget she ever saw him. But as she lay there bleeding, and he placed his fingers on her forehead to heal her, she spoke.

“You’re him. You are my angel. What-what is your name?” 

“I am Castiel. You are not to die here. I will not allow it. God will allow it. Just sleep. And forget you saw me. Please. It is for the best.” He lifted her and appeared in her bedroom, and gently laid her on the bed. He watched over her for two days. 

She woke several times, screaming. Only to realize she safe in her apartment. She would pull the blankets around her and just sob until she fell back to sleep. 

Finally she woke completely. At first she thought it was all just a horrible dream, until she looked down at her bloodstained clothes. “Castiel?”, she whispered into the quiet empty room. “Thank you. Please...please let me see you again. I want to say thank you.” He knew he shouldn’t do it. 

He knew he was breaking a thousand rules. But she looked so broken, sitting in her bed, searching her room, and her mind for the memory of an angel that she wasn’t even sure existed. She thought she was crazy. And Castiel couldn’t stand it. “You already said thank you. And I heard. Like I’ve always heard.”, he said appearing at the foot of her bed.

“You really are real?”, she asked it, almost as if she was still trying to convince herself. The tears came again, and Castiel never knew what prompted him to do it, but he moved to the bed and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner. She sobbed into his shoulder.

“They-they did things.”, she cried. 

“I know. I know. Do you want me to take the memories?”

“No.”, she said shaking her head, “I have to remember.” And so he left the memories alone. Because she told him to. But from that moment, he knew he was hooked on Jenni. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------“Cas, this doesn’t tell me anything. Not at all. “, Dean said.

“I’m not finished yet, Dean. That is only the beginning.”

Just then, Jenni came through the door, with a little bouncing ball of fur. “Trixie! Stop, Trixie.” She was the only one that found it odd that Trixie ran straight to Castiel like she had known him forever. “I’m sorry.”, she apologized to Cas. “She never does this.” “It is fine. Hello Trixie.”, Castiel patted the dog, who wagged her tail a lot, and jumped on his leg, just begging him to pick her up.

“Well you two look like you were in the middle of some important discussion. That will give me time to run down to the convienice store and grab a few needed items.”, she looked at Dean before continuing, “Need anything?” 

He smirked. “Nope. Just you.”

She blushed. “Aww such a sweet hunter. I’ll be back in like 15 minutes.” She walked out of the room, leaving Castiel to still hold Trixie, Dean looked at him.

“You heard her. You’ve got 15 minutes. Tell me the rest of the story.”


	5. The Rest of the Story

“It went on like that for several years. She’d call to me, and I would come to her. Knowing I wasn’t supposed to. But not caring. I wanted her to see me. I wanted her to know me. Then, just a couple years ago. The unthinkable happened.”

“What happened, Cas?”, Dean asked. Castiel got that far away look again. And Dean knew he was back there, living it all over again.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- “Castiel? I need to see you. Please?”, Jenni cried. It had been a particularly hard day for her. 

Castiel knew it. He’d been watching. Always watching. So he came to her. With a surprise this time. A puppy. She was just a cute little ball of fur. 

“Hello Jenni. Having a bad day?”, he smiled at her. 

Jenni stared at him. “Aww Castiel. What’s that? Is it for me?"

“My brother found her. So, in honor of him, I think you should call her Trixie.” Jenni smiled. The first smile she had had in quite some time, she felt. “I think Trixie is a wonderful name.” She took the pup and it licked her all over her face. She was so happy. “Sit with me Castiel. I wanted to talk to you about something.” “

Anything.” He wondered why he didn’t know what she wanted to talk to him about. He knew her better than she knew herself. Was it possible she was actually able to keep something from him? He sat beside her on the bed. 

She looked over at him, and smiled again, setting the pup down on the floor. “Castiel I-I really don’t know how to say this, so maybe it’s just better if I show you.”

“You want to show me something?”

She grinned. “Boy do I.” She leaned over and softly placed her lips on his

. He knew he should stop her. He knew it was wrong for so many reasons. But he didn’t want to stop her. So he didn’t. If this was wrong, Castiel knew he didn’t want to be right. She ran her fingers through his hair as she deepened the kiss, and slowly laid him back on the bed. For a second, something in her realized how wrong it was, but the feeling quickly went away. She moved on top of him, and deepened the kiss again. Castiel put his arms around her, letting her know he didn’t want her to stop. Before either of them really knew what was going on, they were making love. The deepest most passionate love Jenni had ever experienced. They moved together in a rhythm that was unlike any lover she had ever known. Never had she been so in sync with anymore. They finished together at the exact same moment and she slid off him, and laid just as close as she could next to him. 

“I love you, Castiel. I just need you to know that.” 

"I love you too, Jenni.”

She slept. 

And while she slept, Castiel was summoned back to Heaven where he was met with a very angry Naomi. 

“IT JUST ISN’T DONE, CASTIEL! YOU KNOW THIS! YOU KNOW THE RULES!” “I don’t care about the rules. I care about her.” “You have to stop it Castiel. What will the others think if they find out?”

“I don’t care. I don’t care what they think.” He was back before she woke, holding her close to him. He would stay with her like this forever, no matter what anyone thought. Nothing at all could ever, ever make him leave her. Or so he thought.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Two months later, Jenni came out of the bathroom, with a look of shock on her face. “What is it, Jenni? Something’s wrong.”

“You-you don’t know?”, she asked, biting her lip, just looking at him. He had told her how the other angels reacted when they found out he was sleeping with her. What would they think now? 

“I don’t. Tell me. You’re worrying me.”

She sat on the edge of the bed and cried. “I’m pregnant, Castiel.” 

He knew this would not go over well in Heaven. Not at all. The minute the words were out of her mouth, he felt them summoning him again. “I will be back. Don’t go anywhere. I love you.” 

She just nodded, knowing they were not going to be pleased. The second he was back in Heaven, all Hell broke loose, so to speak. He was thrown against the wall. Angels from everywhere were hold him against it. And Naomi was right in his face. “A NEPHELUM CHILD, CASTIEL? REALLY?”

“We will figure out what to do. Just don’t. Don’t do what the order says you have to. She didn’t know. Punish me.” 

“She will be dealt with Castiel. And don’t worry so will you! Throw him in a cell. And get the girl. NOW!”, Naomi ordered.

With a spirit and a strength he didn’t know he possessed, Castiel broke free. “YOU WILL NOT HARM HER IN ANY WAY!”

He disappeared and went straight to Jenni. “We have to leave. Now.” 

Jenni was obviously confused. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“There is no time. We have to go. Please, just come with me.”

She stood up, ready to follow him anywhere. He grabbed her, holding her close and they left. “Where are we going?”

“We’re running. And we can never stop. That child will grow quickly. And we have to hide it. And you. Forever. I”m sorry.” 

“They-they want to kill me, don’t they?” “I will never let anything happen to you. You have my word.”-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- “And we fled, Dean. I kept her safe. I kept our daughter safe. Until...until I just couldn’t anymore. They found us. Six months ago.”

“That’s why you were always leaving? Saying you had something to take care of?” 

“Yes. That is why. I took care of them the best I could. Then they came. Marrisa looked like a four year old by then. A four year old with powers like no other. It was her that gave us away. When they captured Marissa, I took Jenni to the park in Lawrence, and wiped her memories clean. And then I went back to Heaven. They had already killed Marissa, and only kept me alive so I would tell them where Jenni was. I of course refused. Told them she had no memory of the events. And they claim they will leave her alone. But i just don’t know.” 

“Wow...Cas. You really did screw up. I like her though. I can keep her safe. And you’d be around to watch too.” 

“I know Dean. Please do what I failed to do. Keep her safe. i was wrong when I asked you to leave her alone. I just thought she would be like all the others you left behind. I didn’t want that to happen to her. But i see now your intentions, while not 100% pure, are good ones. If you’re bringing her with you, I know you won’t leave her behind. Just...Keep her safe.” 

With those last words, Castiel disappered and Jenni walked through the door. “You ready?” 

Dean held Trixie and looked at Jenni. “Of course. I’ll never leave you behind.”


End file.
